


Desire Lines

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Kylux are relentless and horny, M/M, Multi, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Porn With Plot, Pre-Poe Dameron/Finn, Threesome - M/M/M, but also who wouldn't want a kylux threeway, idiots in love but who don't know how to effectively communicate, you know for extra pizzazz!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "Poe watched as a couple walked down the street, a dark-haired man holding a thin redheaded man close to him with an arm over his thin shoulders. Their laughter was audible even from this high up as one of them tried to tickle the other playfully. Poe has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes, knowing he was just being petty at them for no reason."Or the one where Poe is pinning over his terrible crush on Finn and two very attractive men offer him a pleasant distraction.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Desire Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy
> 
> I finally finished this WIP that had been buried in my files for so long! Special thanks goes to twitter for lighting the Poe/Hux fire in me, with a heavy serving of Kylo to boot ;)
> 
> Also, if I post another fic that isn't my KBB fic after this, please someone kick my ass :)(: thnx!

Poe set the last moving box in the middle of his new apartment, a spacious loft he had been eying for years and was never able to afford. He stood proudly, stretching out his back as he ran his hands through his wavy hair.

He’d been working hard for this for so long that it almost didn’t feel real.

This building was one of the most coveted apartment buildings near the downtown area and close to the bar he bartended at every night. Working long nights and paying off all of his debts was a bitch, but when he finally got a call from the property manager and offered him a newly available unit to move into after being on the waitlist for so long, Poe knew it was all worth the effort.

It was huge compared to his old apartment that was literally a shithole, the only thing he could afford back when he started working.

Now, however, Poe couldn’t get over much space this place offered him now. He could throw parties and host guests, could have friends over after a night out without them having to drive to the other side of town. He could invite Finn over to…

The memory of the cute new bartender at work made Poe’s chest ache. The man was quiet and usually kept to himself and Poe swore he had never seen such a beautiful human being before. His smile charmed the masses, a huge feat considering Poe’s smile would pull in crowds of men and women just so they could see it in person. His boss joked often how Poe was good for business, encouraging him to experiment however he wanted with all the alcohol in stock because Poe managed to charm everyone enough to buy them.

But Finn had a charming smile that rivaled his own and Poe wasn’t even a little mad about it. They had managed to form a team that worked well to bring in hordes of fans who wanted to sleep with both of them, as well as pulling in new patrons when their boss posted a picture of them on the clubs’ social media pages.

Poe thought he had read all the signs correctly, thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask Finn out the next time the opportunity came up, having fun flirting with the younger man as they worked long nights.

But then Rey was hired a couple of weeks after Finn and Poe began to question everything.

Poe had to admit that Rey was a sweet girl, small but tough as nails who quickly became famous for breaking up a fight by the bar on a particularly rough night, singlehandedly managing to knock out two unruly drunks before Finn and Poe even managed to jump over the bar top. She was also really good friends with Finn, running into his arms the first night on the job. Poe couldn’t ignore the way Finn’s face lit up when he held her, couldn’t ignore the playful banter and inside jokes they shared as she slid past them to retrieve a bottle of liquor from the storage cabinet bellow the counter.

Poe should be happy for them, they seemed like a lovely couple who were clearly fond of each other. Rey was a beautiful woman and Finn definitely deserved her.

And now here he was, mulling over his feelings over Finn as he leaned over the railing on his tiny balcony of his too large apartment, sun setting beautifully on the horizon when he heard someone’s bellowing laugh from down below.

Poe watched as a couple walked down the street, a dark-haired man holding a thin redheaded man close to him with an arm over his thin shoulders. Their laughter was audible even from this high up as one of them tried to tickle the other playfully. Poe has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes, knowing he was just being petty at them for no reason.

He watched them hold hands as they dashed across the street, heading towards his apartment building entrance. Poe should have looked away, should have headed back inside his own apartment and sort through the mess of boxes that littered his living room. Instead, Poe kept his gaze fixed on the couple, even when the dark-haired stranger angled his head up to look at Poe.

It was a simple glance, but the man’s eyes were so expressive that Poe had to hold the railing to stop himself from leaning over to keep his gaze as the man disappeared inside.

 _Dameron, stop it. You’re just horny,_ he told himself as he finally made his way back into the disarray of a room.

Poe could get over Finn. He’d get over his boring love life.

He’ll be fine.

* * *

Poe finally settled into his new place after weeks of unpacking his things, buying new furniture so that he could get rid of the rickety wooden crates that were makeshift end tables. He invited Finn and Rey to check it out, suppressing his jealousy when they showed up together because Finn had picked her up from her place before.

They only stayed for lunch, and Poe had to admit that was enough torture for the day.

Getting his errands done before his shift later that night, Poe stopped by the mailroom by the lobby to pick up the coupons and ads he never used from his mailbox when he saw them up close and in person for the first time.

The brunette man was tall, so tall Poe knew he’d have to tilt his head up just to see his face were they standing close to each other. Poe couldn’t get over how handsome he was up close, his dark hair framing his face as he smiled and revealed twin dimples that made it hard for Poe to look away. Poe tried not to ogle at the taller man’s broad shoulders or the way his tattered band t-shirt clung to the muscle that he just knew would be solid underneath the soft fabric. He laughed at something his partner said, the low deep sound going straight to Poe’s cock unexpectedly. Poe hadn’t anticipated for him to look this huge up close, feeling the room was much too small for such a large man.

The other half of the couple was an equally tall redhead who was even more beautiful than the brunette. How that was possible, Poe had no idea. He did know that the way the sun shining in from the outside made his red hair gleam exquisitely. _Redheads_ , Poe thought, _you can never look away from redheads_. His eyes were suddenly transfixed on the redhead’s forearms, the sleeves rolled up neatly to reveal pale skin that was dusted with the most enticing freckles. Poe had the sudden urge to trace them with his tongue.

Poe tried to pretend he was going over his mail when in reality, he was slyly appraising the couple. The contrast in size between the two was making him salivate, imagining the way the bigger man would manhandle the thinner man in bed. Even the way they dressed was a complete contrast between the two. The redhead’s outfit was flawless compared the other man; A black dress shirt and the tightest pants Poe had ever seen looked more expensive than anything Poe had in his closet as he tried to not feel self-conscious of his loose-fitting tank and old jeans.

Poe wasn’t sure how long he had been ogling the couple but before he knew it, they were standing only a couple of feet away from him as they closed their respective mailbox and the sound prompted Poe to slam his too loudly while managing to drop all his mail at the same time.

_You’re so embarrassing, how do you ever manage to get laid?_

Poe couldn’t stop the blush that was blooming over his face, feeling like a dumbass having gotten caught checking out a couple who were clearly in a committed relationship and were simply minding their fucking business, a couple who were totally off limits…

Poe’s attention zeroed in on a large hand as it reached down to collect a letter that traitorously managed to flutter near a well-worn boot. Poe was suddenly aware of his crouched position, looking up at both of them as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. Poe hated how the first thing he thought was having both men naked with their cocks out for him to suck and…

“Poe Dameron,” said the dark-haired stranger, drawing out his last name in a way that made Poe uncomfortably hard. His voice was deep and mellow, and Poe knew it was unfair to look _and_ sound so hot. “Apartment 2187. That’s our floor too. You must be new.”

“Kylo, just give the poor man his mail,” came the almost melodic voice from the redhead, a crisp English accent surprising Poe more than anything. “I’m sure he has places to be instead of listening to you be nosey.” The man held Poe’s gaze for a beat too long, the flush on Poe’s face became more obvious the longer he remained crouched.

“Thanks, just moved in a couple of weeks ago,” Poe said as he took the letter back when Kylo handed it to him. “Uh,” was his next reply before he turned to walk back to his apartment, skin prickling in that way when he knew someone was watching him behind his back.

_What the fuck is wrong with you, god._

He made sure to be a good distance away from them before turning back, regretting it the second he did.

The dark-haired man, Kylo as he had been referred to, was leaning against the mailboxes, arms crossed over his wide chest as he stared directly at Poe. There was no denying the dark, lustful look in his eyes as he stared at Poe’s rear, tearing his eyes away slowly as he continued to take in Poe’s appearance. Red hair came into view and Poe could only hope he didn’t moan out loud when he saw him bite Kylo’s chin, a snarl on his lips as he did so.

Poe fled so fast that he didn’t even care if they made fun of him.

He jerked off the second he stepped inside his apartment, imagining hands and mouths over him as he came embarrassingly fast in his fist.

Poe had never felt this embarrassed, but he also felt relief wash over him.

He was just horny, and they were hot. A perfect storm of events. It was totally normal to fantasize about them.

Poe got it out of his system and shouldn’t be a problem anymore.

* * *

Kylo breathed through his nose as he tried to keep his entire body still as he sat on the bed, holding himself upright as he gripped the sheets tightly.

It would be easy if Hux wasn’t currently swallowing his cock to the hilt, deft fingers tweaking at Kylo’s nipples in time with the bobbing of his head.

Kylo didn’t have to explain what he needed tonight as he was led to their bedroom the second they made it through the door. It was one of the many things he loved about Hux, the fact that could read Kylo like an open book and know exactly what he needed to do to relieve his stress.

It also meant Kylo couldn’t hide his desires.

“You’re thinking about him,” Hux’s hoarse voice broke the silence, hot breath ghosting over the head of Kylo’s cock as green eyes looked up at Kylo from his kneeling position on the floor.

“No,” Kylo told him curtly, biting his lips as he tried to process words. “I’m not, I swear.”

Hux shook his head, a fond exasperated smile on his face as he tilted his head to give the glistening cock head wet, obscene kisses. “You’re a terrible liar. How many times have I told you that?”

“Too many times,” Kylo was breathless again. “Baby, please- “

“Tell me you want him,” Hux moved away from Kylo just slightly, fingers skimming over the soft skin over Kylo’s inner thighs. “You know I won’t be mad, love. Come on, don’t be shy.”

Kylo hated that sweet, cunning tone that Hux used when he tried to get something out of him. He hated it because it _always_ worked.

“He’s so fucking hot. Did you see how tight his ass looked in those jeans he was wearing today?” Kylo moaned loudly this time, letting himself fall into his fantasy without shame. “I just know he’d moan so good when he’s getting fucked, I can tell.”

Hux’s mouth was momentarily busy, having returned to engulf Kylo again as listened to him speak. He couldn’t deny Poe was a handsome one, Kylo usually had really good taste when it came to picking men they brought into their bed.

Hux let his eyes fall closed as he dragged his lips over the hot, velvety flesh on Kylo’s glorious cock. His mind wandered to the memory of Poe’s charming smile that made Hux feel too hot and too reckless, a feeling he never felt until he met Kylo. Hux preferred his men tall but Poe was just a tantalizing specimen he just had to make an exception.

The more Hux thought about Poe’s mouth, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the salt and pepper color of his hair, the harder his mouth worked over Kylo. He didn’t even realize he was moaning or jerking his own cock with a punishing grip until he heard Kylo speak.

“You’re thinking about him too, aren’t you?” Kylo said, looking down at him with those expressive eyes Hux loved so much. “You want him as much as I do.”

Hux swallowed around Kylo’s cock almost painfully, suppressing the chocking noises that threatened to escape his mouth. It was the only answer Kylo needed.

“He wants us too. He’s always checking you out,” Kylo said as a large hand help the back of Hux’s steady, hips thrusting up into the warm heat of Hux’s willing mouth. “Fuck, I bet he’s tight too. I want to see your cock sliding into him so bad.”

Hux moaned again, hearing the strained way Kylo spoke as his hips picked up their pace, the fingers behind his head tightening their hold on his hair. The glorious sting of both sensations made Hux come hard into his hand, his moans vibrating around Kylo as he came down Hux’s throat.

A string of saliva connected Hux’s lips to the tip of Kylo’s cock as he pulled away, a lazy smile forming as he took in Kylo’s wrecked appearance.

Their arrangement was an unusual one but one they did together. It had been ages since they were both interested in the same person, the thrill of it returning with full force that it made Hux insatiable. He was still hard, and he would be until they did something about it.

“Can we bring him home soon? Like really soon because I don’t know how much longer I can keep my hands to myself,” Kylo laughed, stroking the strands of hair that he messed up out of Hux’s eyes.

Hux could never deny Kylo what he wanted, mind skillfully formulating an actual plan as he crawled into his lovers’ lap. 

God knew he needed Poe as much as Kylo did.

* * *

It really shouldn’t come as a surprise that he would end up seeing them every day, they lived in the same building for fucks sake and there were only a couple of entrances to said building that everyone used.

Still, Poe couldn’t help feeling like he was running into them every single day and it started to feel like it wasn’t casual.

He saw them every time he left for work, stopping for a couple of minutes when Kylo asked him about the club he worked at, thanks to the t-shirt Poe wore that had a bright logo on the front. Kylo would turn to Hux, a name so odd that Poe didn’t even have time to question it, suggesting they check it out, asking Poe when he worked so they could see him in action. Poe had to wear an apron down the fucking street as he jogged to the club, the idea of them intoxicated and giving him that hungry look they always wore around him was too much.

Poe saw Kylo at the gym on the third floor of their building every now and then at first but couldn’t deny the coincidence when Kylo began showing up at the same time Poe did. It didn’t help that Kylo frequently asked Poe to spot him on the weight bench, giving Poe the perfect reason to stand over him and watch the way Kylo’s abdominal muscles flexed with every downward movement.

Poe reminded himself again and again that Kylo was taken, despite the way Kylo seemed to put himself out there for Poe to ogle.

Poe didn’t feel too bad when Hux knocked on his door one day, asking if Poe had seen his cat, Millicent. It was an innocent question, really. But the way Hux leaned on the door frame, angling his hips in a way that drew Poe’s eyes downward in such an obvious way, Poe couldn’t even bother feeling embarrassed. _God, he’s pretty_ , Poe thought the entire time, letting Hux’s accent wash over him as he ignored whatever he had to say. It was when Hux leaned in close to crowd Poe against the door behind him, that made Poe give him his undivided attention.

“You’re not listening,” Hux said, his face so close to Poe he could feel the soft, warm huff of breath as he laughed knowingly.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you? Both you,” Poe asked, turning his head just slightly so his nose brushed against Hux’s cheekbone.

“You don’t seem to mind,” Hux raised an arm to place a delicate hand next to Poe’s head, keeping him from escaping as if that was on Poe’s mind. “You like the attention we give you. We can give you more, if you want,” Hux emphasized his words as his tongue darted out quickly over Poe’s ear that it was gone before he even had time to react.

Poe let his head fall back with a hard thud. “I don’t do couples…” _You fucking liar_ , his brain screamed at him.

Hux tsked against his neck. “That’s a shame.” A ghost of a kiss made Poe’s knees go weak.

And then Hux was gone.

Poe stood frozen in place, unclenching his fists when he realized he had been holding himself back from touching the redhead. He wanted to call back him back, wanted to plead to him that he changed his mind and that he was just bullshitting.

Hux was rounding the corner before Poe managed to gain the courage to move.

* * *

If Poe thought they were terrible before, they were nothing compared to how they acted now.

They were ruthless.

In the span of a week, Poe managed to walk in on them kissing outside their apartment door, a kiss so filthy and needy that he almost gave in right then and there. The lust on their faces as they broke apart to follow him with their eyes made Poe hard.

They flirted with him at the corner store down the block, making Poe _blush_ and hating the way they reduced him into a horny puddle. Kylo didn’t even try to hold back his grunts when he lifted a particular heavy set of weights the next time they were in the gym together. Poe has never left the gym this hard before, and he could hear Kylo’s stupid laugh behind him.

It wasn’t fair.

Two against one was never fair.

It didn’t stop Poe from wanting to see them again.

* * *

Poe walked home one afternoon, dejected and horny was his new normal.

Seeing Finn everyday was becoming a chore, the ache in his chest never went away because the crush he had only got worse the more they hung out. It definitely didn’t help that Kylo and Hux were still being the worst teases in the history of sinfully hot men.

Poe was barely hanging on.

Mindless, Poe’s feet carried him towards the elevator in the lobby as he came home from yet another lunch date with Finn and Rey. He kept thinking about quitting, thinking he could just find another job as he pressed the button that led to his floor. Anything was better than seeing them laugh together constantly and-

A loud thud broke his train of thought as he saw a large hand slam in between the elevator doors just before they closed, watching as the doors stuttered before opening all the way at the intrusion. Poe’s pulse quickened as the doors opened to reveal Kylo and Hux, twin predatory stares on Poe as they sauntered in beside him.

Poe watched them closely, leaning back against the wall and letting his head fall back as he gave them a resolute stare. He wanted…no, _needed_ to forget all the emotions and frustration he had been keeping inside his mind for far too long.

“Hey, you look rough,” Kylo said as he propped himself against the wall opposite of Poe. His eyebrows furrowed like he was worried, taking in Poe’s appearance as if he could see what was bothering him.

“You look stressed,” Hux followed suit, his voice slightly gentler than any of the times he’d spoken to Poe. “Kylo, I think Poe needs a distraction from whatever is on his mind.”

“You’re probably right, baby,” Kylo said as he pushed himself off the wall, dragging Hux along with him as they stood on either side of the shorter man.

Poe was hyperaware of too many things at the same time.

He was aware of the two men next to him, knowing without having to look that they were staring at him in that hungry way they did whenever they laid their eyes on him. He was aware of the way his hands moved to touch both of them, the way his face felt entirely too hot despite the elevator being nice and cold. He was aware of how much he wanted both of them, _needed_ both of them.

He was so enthralled in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Kylo was moving him around, moving Poe to stand in front of him until Poe felt a hard chest press up against his back. Poe let out a huff of air, turning his head around to look up at Kylo and say something, anything…

Kylo caught his mouth before Poe managed to speak, a large hand coming up to cup his jaw to hold him still, to stop him from pulling away.

Poe did manage to pull away for a second, managing to say ‘please’ breathlessly before he was cut off guard again by an even more aggressive kiss from Kylo, a moan escaping him before he could stop himself.

Kylo spun him around without parting their kiss, moving Poe until he was pressed against the elevator wall again, leaving no space in-between them as his hips ground against Poe’s. The friction made both of them moan into each other’s mouths, made Poe clutch desperately at Kylo hips to bring him hard against his cock again.

Kylo didn’t hold back his wandering hands from touching every part of Poe that he could get his hands on. He finally settled on Poe’s ass, using both hands to cup the hard, toned flesh before gripping them roughly, lifting Poe slightly to rut against him perfectly.

“Oh fuck,” Poe’s head fell back with a loud thud, mouth falling open in a moan as Kylo moved his hips minutely against his. 

Poe heard rather than saw Hux moving closer, opening his eyes in time to see a predatory smile on his strikingly handsome face. With half lidded eyes, Poe watched as Hux threaded long fingers into Kylo’s hair, tugging on it slightly to get the other man to turn towards him and kissed him sloppily, tongue slipping lusciously into his mouth.

Poe’s heavy breathing and the wet sounds of their kiss were loud in his ears, loud even as the elevator music played softly through the speakers on the ceiling. He watched as they parted, taken by surprise as Hux claimed his mouth next.

Poe couldn’t help and compare them and was shocked to feel how much more aggressive Hux was compared to Kylo. Hux was all teeth and tongue, taking without asking. It made Poe harder than before.

“Come with us,” Hux breathed into his mouth, green eyes boring onto his. “We’ll make you feel so good. Make you forget whatever is pestering that pretty little mind of yours.”

“But you’re together,” Poe stammered, not really understanding what he was saying.

Kylo pressed a strong thigh between Poe’s legs. “Come on, you want us. And we want you,” He nuzzled the crook of Poe’s neck, licking and sucking on the soft flesh there. “Be a good boy and come with us.”

“Yes,” Poe sounded so needy he almost didn’t recognize his own voice, but he tried leaning forward to kiss them again when the elevator dinged as they made it to their floor, moving away from each other as the elevator stopped with a jolt.

Poe walked out first, running a shaky hand through his wavy hair, hearing the other men step out of the elevator quickly after him. There was a sense of urgency as Hux took the lead and Kylo reached for Poe’s hand as they made their way down the empty hallway. Poe couldn’t deny the thrum of excitement settling in the pit of his stomach, an excitement he hadn’t felt in weeks. Hux is already swiping his key card against the card reader just below the door handle, pushing the door open with his back pressed against the hard metal.

Poe walked through the threshold slowly, the dark door looked almost ominous, knowing what would happen once that it closed behind him. Surprisingly, he wasn’t jumped by either of them when the door clicked shut.

Hux walked past him, placing a gentle hand on Poe’s lower back to silently invite him over to the stylish living room to his right. Poe was a little surprised to see a clean room littered in tasteful décor. If he was honest with himself, he had expected to find sex swings and cameras set up around a massive bed, convincing himself that they would definitely be into that.

The loft was spacious and stylish, modern furniture that looked like they were taken right out of a catalogue was perfectly placed around the room, the occasional décor that was clearly bought by Kylo were placed inconspicuously on the walls.

The rooms were dark except for the icy blue, mid-century modern style couch placed in the far end of the living room. Hux guided Poe towards it, urging him to sit before asking if he wanted something to drink. Poe nodded, smiling quickly and hoping they couldn’t tell how excited he was. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and as he watched Hux walk away, he couldn’t help his eyes fixating on the tantalizing ass that was encased in the most flattering jeans.

Poe’s line of view was cut short as Kylo walked in front of him, sitting next to Poe so causally that he almost looked bored. He focused on Poe in a way that let him know he was anything but. He could feel his cock giving a twitch as he gave Kylo the same dark, needy look right back.

“Don’t start without me,” Hux’s amused voice cut through the silence, hiding a smile as he began to pour amber liquid into three glasses. Hux could practically touch the sexual tension between the two men, can almost smell their arousal from this far away. Hux knows Kylo is waiting for him, knowing Kylo wouldn’t start without him near. He made sure to teach Kylo a valuable lesson the last time he did.

Handing each man his own drink, Hux finally took a seat next to Kylo, posture relaxed and casual as he turned his body towards the pair. “You may proceed,” Hux told them as he took a delicate sip of his drink, hiding a pleased smiled as he did.

Poe was still trying to figure out how this would all work out when he saw Kylo down his drink in one go, following suit quickly when Kylo went to reach for Poe’s glass. The alcohol burned his throat before settling warmly in his stomach, more excited than he’d ever been before. Poe doesn’t suppress the needy moan that escapes his mouth when Kylo reaches for him again, bringing his mouth crashing against Poe’s.

He can taste the whiskey on Kylo’s lips and on his tongue. Kylo kisses exactly like Poe thought he would, desperate and uncoordinated, taking as much as he can as if he’s afraid it will be taken away at any second. It leaves Poe breathless, pulling away quickly before being enveloped by the incessant mouth again. Poe could fight against him but chose to simply let Kylo take charge, knowing he would only be met with Kylo’s stubborn ass pushing back to regain control.

A sound alerted Poe of the other person in the room. Hux sighed quietly but Poe still heard the sound despite the ringing in his ears and the pleased moans coming from Kylo. Poe opened his eyes, intending to pull away to ask if this was okay but Kylo was securely holding him in place with a large hand on the back of his neck.

Watching with half lidded eyes, Poe gazes at Hux as the redhead gazed at them as if he was studying the pair. He held the glass tumbler languidly in his hand, the only indication that he was affected by the display was the way his tongue ran over his bottom lip, white teeth biting at the plump flesh as his eyes flickered over Kylo’s back and then onto Poe’s face.

Poe tried to keep his head still and focus his eyes on Hux but Kylo’s kiss made it impossible.

“Honestly Kylo, must you kiss like you’re trying to suffocate him,” Hux sounded exasperated but amused. Clearly this was an issue they’d experienced before. “He has the horrible habit of kissing like a brute. I’ve yet to teach him out of that,” he said before taking a swig of his drink.

His words finally make Kylo break away, face flushed and lips so red and delicious, Poe wanted nothing more than to have them back on his again. “Can you not critique this one thing, baby? This is my talented mouth you’re talking about.”

Hux snorted. “I’m not saying your mouth isn’t talented. Trust me, you’ll find out soon,” Hux said to Poe as he turned to place the glass cup on the end table beside him. Standing, Hux walked languidly over to sit next to Poe. “Poe, you can be the judge on who’s the better kisser. Don’t lie, I assure you Kylo won’t be too disappointed.”

Poe only managed to hear Kylo’s snort in response to Hux’s words when the redhead leaned in to capture his mouth. Hux’s lips were soft and warm, the familiar taste of whiskey tinging his lips just like Kylo’s. Poe felt a little…underwhelmed. The kiss was nothing more than a simply pluck of lips, almost shy as Hux nipped gently at Poe’s mouth. Poe had expected something more passionate, something like the kiss they shared in the elevator before-

The change was sudden and unexpected and it took Poe’s breath away faster than he thought possible. Hux managed to deepen the kiss so smoothly, so effortlessly that it made Poe dizzy as his eyes fluttered closed.

The way Hux’s tongue slid into Poe’s mouth made him moan shamelessly, hips moving towards Hux absentmindedly. It took a moment for Poe to realize that Hux didn’t even have a hand behind his head like Kylo had; Poe was pushing against Hux’s mouth all on his own. The realization made Poe moan again, hands reaching up to thread through Hux’s hair, holding onto the strands of deep red like his life depended on it.

Thick, strong fingers wandered over to the junction of Poe’s hips which in turn made him spread his thighs wide and made him moan as he remembered that Kylo was still sitting next to him.

Pulling away noisily, Hux gave Poe’s open mouth a filthy lick, giving him a smug look like he had back when he cornered Poe at his apartment. “So, who’s the winner?”

Poe tried to focus on his words, but he was also unbelievably hard. He knew this little game Hux was playing, however, and wasn’t going to let him have the upper hand. “I need more evidence. It’s a tie,” Poe said breathlessly, raising an eyebrow at Hux just in case he tried to argue with him.

Kylo’s laugh was loud behind him and Hux narrowed his eyes slightly, before he smirked at Poe. “You’re a clever one.”

Poe was ready to make a smart-ass retort when Hux pushed him back suddenly, head falling onto Kylo’s lap. He watched, mesmerized as Hux crawled over him to kiss Kylo. Poe paid close attention to the way their tongues slid into each other’s mouths wetly, watching the tantalizing way their necks craned up to move into the kiss. The wet sounds make Poe lean up to mouth at Hux’s exposed neck, sucking on the pale flesh, hearing Hux moan into Kylo’s mouth. As a thank you, Hux ground his hips down, pressing his erection against Poe.

Poe was in heaven.

He focused on unbuckling Kylo’s belt while the two kisses above him, hands stopping in their task to reach for Hux’s hips to bring him down harder. Once Kylo’s cock was free from its confinement, Poe wasted no time swallowing him down as he maneuvered himself onto his knees without ever breaking his mouths’ contact with Kylo’s cock. His mouth moved sloppily over the velvety flesh, taking in the heady smell of Kylo every time his nose bumped into the dark patch of hair at the base. A hand thread through Poe’s hair again and he was yanked off Kylo’s cock completely. Before he could protest, however, Hux met his mouth again, hard and relentless as he tasted his partner on Poe’s tongue.

“I heard Kylo teased you more than I did, “ Hux said when he pulled away, his hand holding Kylo’s cock up towards them.

Poe laughed as his eyes dropped to admire that sinful mouth. “Don’t even try to be coy. You’re both equally as terrible. The fucking blue balls you guys gave me...”

“Fuck, can you flirt later and suck my cock, please?” Kylo said impatiently, legs thumping underneath their arms as they leaned on him.

“Is he always this demanding?” Poe gave Hux a teasing look. 

“Only when he’s needy. Come here,” Hux said in a rush, guiding Poe down along with him until their mouths were mouthing at either side of Kylo’s cock.

That finally shut Kylo up, made him go limp as he raised his hands to hold onto Hux and Poe’s heads. Watching them only made Kylo moan incoherently, the sight of tongues and lips sliding up and down his length was beautiful. Hux focused on the head as he grinned around it while Poe dropped down to suck in his balls, eyes looking up at Kylo as he did so.

“So perfect, so hot-“ Kylo broke off as he watched Hux deep throat his cock expertly, unable to stop his hips from thrusting into his mouth.

Hux pulled away with a loud pop, lips swollen and covered in precum and saliva as he hurriedly stood up. “Bed, now.”

They made it to the room in a frenzy, undressing as they pushed and kissed each other against walls and door frames, clothes falling haphazardly along the way. Poe landed on the bed with a loud grunt, laughing as Kylo pulled off any remaining clothing he had on. The low light perfectly illuminated Kylo’s toned chest and stomach as he crawled over Poe, pinning his arms over his head as his massive hand stroked both his cock and Poe’s.

“Condoms, baby,” Kylo growled to Hux, the sound sending shivers down Poe’s spine as he spoke them against Poe’s neck.

“I know, love. We’ve done this how many times and you still feel like I need reminding,” Hux said before tearing the foil open with his teeth. He deftly rolled the condom over Poe’s erect cock, slapping the side of Poe’s thigh as he watched him buck up into the touch. “So needy.”

Kylo moved off to straddle Poe reverse cowgirl, lube slick fingers sliding into himself as Poe admired the system they had as Hux poured the viscous liquid over Kylo’s thick fingers. Poe was enthralled as Kylo prepped himself quickly before reaching for Poe’s cock, seating himself almost too quickly and making Poe gasp at how fast he was going.

“Jesus, you’re going to make me come if you don’t slow down,” Poe gritted out as Kylo began to move slowly.

“Neither of you are coming until I say,” came Hux’s confident voice, making both men turn to look at him as he stroked his reddened cock as he looked down at where Kylo and Poe were connected. “Hips up, Poe. Kylo, angle yourself to the left so I can watch his face."

There was something so riveting hearing Hux command them both, seeing him take control of what could be an extremely chaotic scenario. Poe had no choice but to lift this hips up as Hux placed two firm pillows beneath him, elevating him perfectly enough so Hux could align his cock against his entrance once he prepped him with deft fingers.

“Oh shit, shit!” Poe moaned so wantonly as Hux slid inside him slowly, his moans muffled against Kylo’s side.

“Fuck Kylo, you were right. He’s so tight,” Hux gasped, hair falling over his face as he slide out just a fraction so he could thrust back in.

Kylo whimpered. “He feels good inside me. So good, so big.” Poe felt Kylo’s thighs tremble as he held himself over Poe, moving his hands up and down the strong muscular legs in appreciation and encouragement. He’d never dream of seeing such a massive man like Kylo be reduced to such a needy mess like this.

“He’s gorgeous like this, isn’t he?” Poe heard Hux’s voice ask him, tearing his eyes away from Kylo to see Hux play with his own nipples. Even now, Hux looked calm and collected, the slight twitch of his lips being the only indication he was affected by any of this.

“So fucking hot. Come here, let me help,” Poe said as he reached out for Hux, hissing in response to Hux shuffling closer which made him go deeper inside Poe. His skin felt hot against Poe’s fingers as he caressed the delicate ribcage before pulling at Hux’s extremely sensitive nipples. The howl Hux let out was the first time Poe has ever seen him lose control.

“That’s it, let go for me,” Poe murmured. He twisted and pulled harder at the tiny nub. Hux screamed as his hips slammed into Poe harder. “Come on, that’s all you’ve got? I thought you said you’d make me feel good.” That charming smile that got Poe in trouble made an appearance right then, making Hux hips stutter. Poe never felt so good.

They worked together like magic.

Hux, spurred on by Poe’s taunting, held Poe in place with a punishing grip on his thighs as he slammed into him again and again, making Poe moan loudly as his face contorted in pure bliss. Kylo bounced languidly over Poe, managing to fuck himself fast and harder in time with Hux’s rhythm. Poe was pleased to learn how flexible Kylo could be, spreading his legs wider as he drove into him with enough force he could feel it on Kylo’s chest where his hands held him securely.

“Hux please, please touch me,” Kylo whined. He was close, Poe could feel it.

Hux wrapped a loose fist around Kylo’s leaking cock, withholding the pressure he craved. “Don’t come until I say, remember?”

The wail Kylo let out went straight to Poe’s cock, making Poe mouth and bite at the side of the fleshy pec that was directly in front of his face. Perhaps he shouldn’t have done that, especially when Kylo shook above him, keening desperately as he let himself drop hard on Poe, his massive frame making Poe grunt with the force of it. Poe watched with pure fascination as Kylo’s face twisted in pleasure, watched as his dark hair stuck to his temple, watched as his come decorated his clenching abdomen as he shook when he came.

Hux pressed forward, crashing his mouth on Kylo who was still moaning, whispering words about punishment as he pummeled into Poe unforgivingly. Poe cursed as he thrust up into Kylo before driving down onto Hux, the dual sensations making his breathing become ragged as he chased his own orgasm.

“Hux, please,” Poe begged, needing to hear the words.

“Come for me, Poe.” The words paired with the hungry look on Hux’s face as he bit onto Kylo’s broad shoulder was what did it, making Poe come with a loud moan as he shook with the sheer force of it.

Vaguely, Poe was aware of Kylo sliding off of him. He felt cold for a second before he was covered in warmth again, watching as Hux crowded over him as his red hair tickled the side of Poe’s face.

“So good, so fucking good around me. Look at me when I come,” Hux said feverishly, as he gave Poe a wild look. He looked absolutely feral, unlike the man who carried himself with such poise that Poe had started to believe that nothing could affect him whatsoever. Poe’s hands came up to tease at Hux’s reddened nipples again, watched as his mouth fell open as he came with a deep, drawn out moan.

The afterglow was a haze as Hux flopped onto his back in the space between them, gently caressing both Kylo and Poe to replace the words they were unable to communicate right now. Poe wasn’t sure how much time had past when he heard wet kissing noises, turning his head in time to see them kiss languidly, noses bumping against each other with loving familiarity. Poe felt odd, looking up the ceiling as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Two mouths peppered open mouthed kisses over his chest suddenly, over his belly and against his collarbone. Kylo whispered filthy words as he nipped at the tanned skin while Hux praised him with more eloquent words that made Poe wish he could do this all over again.

“You should ask him out,” Kylo’s mumbled words were spoken against Poe’s sweaty shoulder. 

“Hmm?” Poe managed to barely open his eyes as he tried to understand what Kylo was referring to.

“The guy you were with the other day. Muscled as all hell. You were giving him the biggest case of the googly eyes,” Kylo continues his exploration, bumping his nose along the curve of Poe’s neck. “You look like a cute puppy when you’re with him.”

Poe chuckled. The familiar ache was coming back. “I would but he’s probably straight.”

“Probably?” Hux chimed in as he leaned on his elbow. He looked genuinely curious. “So, you’re assuming something you don’t even know for sure?”

“He has a girlfriend.” Poe tried really hard to stop that from coming out as a petulant whine, hands idly moving over Kylo’s thigh.

“Has he told you he has a girlfriend?” Kylo asked.

“No. But I don’t need to. They’re always together and joking around and- "

Hux groaned in frustration. “You’re just as dumb as he is.”

“I’m literally right fucking here, Hux,” Kylo raised both hands in annoyance.

“I know,” Hux gave him a wink before turning to Poe. “Let me tell you about how Kylo assumed the same thing about me…”

* * *

Poe was busy drying the glass cups that would be used later tonight, falling into a calm rhythm as he turned the cup over and upside down before reaching to grab another one off the bar top. He almost dropped the glass when he heard Finn’s deep, pleasant laugh as he made his way back from the kitchen, carrying a crate of more cups in his beautifully toned arms.

“Hey Poe, we’re going to go hang out at Rey’s place after work. You couldn’t make it last time, but it would be cool if you came. She finally set up her beer pong table and- ”

“Finn, I- “Poe cleared his throat as he set the cup down gently, taking a deep breath as he tossed the wet towel over his shoulder as he faced Finn. He needed to do this, needed to get this off his chest or else he's go insane. “I’d love to but…fuck, look I’m just going to say it. I really like you. I know you’re with Rey and that’s great, honestly. But I can’t hang out with you when I have this crush on you and- “

“You think I’m dating Rey?” Finn’s face scrunched up, utterly confused. 

“Yes,” Poe said before plowing through his speech. “You’re a great guy and an awesome coworker so I hope this doesn’t come between us- “

“Wait,” Finn said before realization hit him. “You think I’m dating Rey.”

Poe was starting to get a headache. “Finn, it’s okay. I’m not mad, I get it- “

“No, you don’t. Rey and I aren’t together,” Finn said as he gave Poe that lovely concerned look that always made Poe weak. “Rey and I grew up in the same foster home when we were younger. She’s like my sister." Finn had thought Poe liked him, was sure he'd ask him out any day now but it never came. Now he knew why. "Is that why you’ve never asked me out?”

Poe didn’t care if his mouth had fallen open as he stared at Finn like a complete idiot. He only cared about the soft look on Finn’s face, the gentle furrow of his brow as he waited for Poe to answer.

“You’re not dating?” was all Poe managed to ask.

The slow smile that spread across Finn’s was the most precious thing Poe had ever seen in his life. “Poe, I’m not dating Rey. I’ve been waiting for you to, you know…” Finn dipped his head in embarrassment and Poe knew he was at his mercy.

“I’m a dumbass,” Poe confessed, the tiny little voice in his head that sounded too much like Hux sounded much too smug for his liking.

“You’re not, a lot of people think the same when they meet us.” Finn managed to laugh, leaning his forearms on the bar top as he kept his gaze on Poe. “Will you come to the party with me tonight?”

Finn gave Poe the most hopeful look that Poe would be an actual idiot if he denied him.

_And your ass beat by Kylo and Hux if you don't accept.  
_

In an odd way, Poe had to thank them for this moment.

Perhaps Kylo’s theory about post nut clarity and how he had the gift of reading people like an open book after sex was true, no matter how much Hux made fun of him for it.

Poe tried not to look giddy as he walked to Finn’s car, surprised that Rey wasn’t in tow like she usually was. His phone vibrated suddenly, the text tone giving away who the message was written by. Poe listened to Finn talk about how annoying it was that people constantly mistook Rey as his girlfriend when Poe read the text message.

_So, are you going to share your new boyfriend?_

Poe was surprised he didn’t drop his phone. Why did he think they would take his news about Finn like any regular person?

He knew they were relentless.

He knew they were going to be the death of him.

But then Finn reached over to bring Poe into a soft kiss and Poe smiled against his mouth, knowing he could have fun keeping Finn away from their clutches.

It was Poe’s turn to have the upper hand anyway.

* * *

Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)!


End file.
